


Playing With Lycanthropy

by FrogbiansVEVO



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogbiansVEVO/pseuds/FrogbiansVEVO
Summary: In the city, horrible beasts roam the streets. Beasts with fangs, fur, and claws, who love to cuddle with their girlfriends and have awkward family dinners





	Playing With Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my second ever fic and its a smash bros shipping werewolf au fic. it's a bit silly, but i can see some improvements from my last time writing. anyway, i hope you have fun with it

It was Sunday. A very pleasant Sunday, too. A perfect day, said Palutena, to mix up some potions. Is that a thing goddesses do? Mix potions? Or was it something she just wanted to try? Lucina didn’t know. Lucina also didn’t know what just happened. Her vision was a bit fuzzy. She tried to remember… Well, they were mixing potions. Specifically, they were mixing potions that would cure angel pattern baldness (Palutena was worried about Pit’s future). Lucina thought about the ingredients. Butter, chicken stock, leeks, potatoes, salt, pepper. Lucina swore she used that same recipe to make vichyssoise one time. The secret to the potion, though, was that they also mixed in a lock of Wolf’s fur. Taken with his permission, of course. Lucina remembered as far as when they popped the fur into the pot. After that, everything went white.

 

“She’s coming to. Pit, get her some water,” Palutena’s voice. She sounded worried.

 

“Yeah, of course!… In a…Bowl, or…” Pit’s voice. He also sounded worried.

 

“Pit,” Palutena’s voice again. This time she just sounded tired.

 

Lucina’s vision cleared. There was a bit of odd-smelling smoke lingering, but otherwise the kitchen seemed fine. She lifted her hand to her face. Oh. Her arms were a little hairy. It is normal to have arm hair, she thought. She looked at her arm, more carefully this time. They were incredibly hairy. Furry, technically. Also she had paws. Cute. But not normal. If she were a less composed sort, she’d probably scream. Her long, fuzzy ear twitched. Do ears twitch on their own? Hers did just then. Are ears long and fuzzy? Hers were now.

 

“Lucina, you’re…” Palutena said. She sounded more shocked than what Lucina was used to hearing from her. “You’re… So cute?”

 

“Thank you, you tell me that often,” Lucina said earnestly. She still felt a bit lightheaded. “Palutena, what happened?”

 

“Well, let’s just say our potion exploded. I managed to shield Pit and me, but you… Well, frankly, you’re adorable,” Palutena cooed. Lucina didn’t find that to be very helpful. “Anyway, I think that baldness cure turned you into some sort of… Werewolf? Put that one down for ‘a little too effective’”.

 

“I see. Oh gods,” Lucina said, putting her paw to her forehead. She smacked herself in the face. She didn’t realize how much power was in those paws.

 

“Hey, easy. You didn’t swallow any, so it’ll probably wear off in… I’d give it a week at most,” Palutena reassured her.

 

“I… Will have to keep a low profile, then. Gods, what will father say?” Lucina put her other paw to her face. She smacked herself in the face a second time. That’s right, Chrom was coming over for dinner that week. Lucina shakily rose to her feet. Palutena quickly stepped over to help steady her.

 

“I’m sorry, Lucina. I should’ve been more careful,” Palutena sighed. Before Lucina could reply, Pit came back with a big glass of water in a cute Clubberskull mug. Why did he go to the bathroom for water. They were already in the kitchen. Was it an excuse to leave the room for a minute? Probably. Lucina unsteadily turned to greet him, sweeping a bunch of jars off the counter with one swift movement. With what? She looked as far at her backside as she could twist her body. Big tail. Cute! Not very convenient. She gave it a wag. It smacked Palutena in the face.

 

“Oh good, you’re standing!” Pit said. “For a minute I thought we’d have to take you to the hospital. Or… Maybe the vet?” He reached out to hand her the water.

 

“Thank you, Pit. I hope I won’t be needing to go to the vet any time soon,” Lucina replied with a small smile. She went to take the angel’s kind offering of tepid tap water. She smacked the mug right out of his hands. Paws have very little dexterity.

 

“Okay, I know I said this would wear off in a week, but maybe we should try to get you fixed earlier than that,” Palutena said clinically. Her white dress was already covered in dark blue dog hair.

 

“Oh no, she needs to get FIXED?” yelled Pit, genuinely concerned, but just a little bit too loudly. Palutena just shot him a look.

 

———

 

Palutena was flipping through old arcane books on magic and spells. Lucina felt ignorant when she thought about how she just assumed Palutena knew everything. Some things must stump even the gods, Lucina thought. Pit was sitting next to her on the couch, trying REALLY hard to keep his eyes off of her… Current state.

 

“A-any luck finding a cure, Lady Palutena?” Pit stuttered.

 

“Yes, I don’t wish to pressure you, Palutena, but it would be ideal if we could sort this out before father comes over for dinner,” Lucina said worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you back to normal in no time, or I’m not the Goddess of Light,” Palutena said, though even she sounded a little unsure. “…Um, even if I can’t, it’s not so bad, right? Look how cute you are!”

 

At that moment, Lucina yawned, revealing a mouthful of fangs. BIG fangs.

 

“Okay! A little scary too,” Palutena said, returning to her book. “Anyway, I think I’m onto something. Hm… Pit, can you run to the store and get me some skim milk, a chunk of raw silver, a pint of blood from a grey wolf, rosewood rosary beads, and some windshield washer fluid? Any brand. Thanks.”

 

“Lady Palutena, I-“

 

“We’re in a hurry, Pit! I’ll give you $25 in hearts, that should cover it,” Palutena said, hands on her hips.

 

“Okay, okay! Just leave it to me!” Pit said with just a hint of exasperation. He hopped off the couch, and turned to give Lucina a determined smile. “Don’t worry, Lucina, you’re in good hands! Still think we should maybe go to the vet, though…”

 

“Pit,” Palutena and Lucina said together.

 

Pit left with a quick “bye”.

 

A brief silence. It was always a little more quiet when Pit left the room. Lucina looked at Palutena expectantly. She was actually kind of a mess. Her hair and her brand new fur was all sticky and matted from the potion that had splashed on her. Palutena sighed.

 

“Maybe we should get you cleaned up,” Palutena said.

 

———

 

Lucina felt better after a bath. It ended up taking her and Palutena about an hour to wash all of the stuff out of her fur. She took a moment to check out the full effects the potion had on her body, now that she was in front of a mirror. She hadn’t gone FULL wolf, like, well, Wolf, which she was grateful for. Wolf was a handsome fellow, but she was perfectly fine with her own face. She did have a lot of fluff, though. She thought about if this could maybe have a tactical advantage in battle, like extra armour. Or maybe she could shed so aggressively that her opponents would have to forfeit the match to run a lint roller over their clothes. The possibilities were endless! Still not worth the hassle of having four big, clumsy paws and one big, clumsy tail. She couldn’t even hold her sword! Her ears drooped. Palutena whispered something about how cute she was under her breath.

 

After far too much time with the blow-dryer, Lucina was all dry. Her clean fur was incredibly soft, as Palutena had become very much aware. They were lying in bed, Palutena had one arm around Lucina’s waist, and the other was busy stroking the ruff of fur around her neck. Lucina had absolutely no complaints about this.

 

“I’m sorry, Lucina. It was careless of me to let you get into this mess. It’s my job to know when to keep mortals out of divine business,” Palutena said solemnly. As gently as she could manage, Lucina brought her paw up to Palutena’s face and rested it on her cheek. More like squished it on her cheek. Palutena didn’t mind.

 

“Please don’t dwell on it, Palutena. Nobody was hurt, and that’s what’s important. And truly, I am getting used to it!” Lucina reassured her. She wagged her tail and almost knocked over a lamp. Palutena laughed, and snuggled her face into Lucina’s fur. 

 

“You might be getting used to it, but I’m not sure our apartment is,” Palutena teased. “You’re worried about what Chrom will think too, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yes, but… He is my father. He has seen me at my best, and accepted me at my worst. I have no reason to feel ashamed of him seeing me like this,” Lucina said. She paused for a moment. “In fact, I have no reason to feel ashamed of ANYONE seeing me like this. My companions, the people I love, will accept me no matter what. Even if the current ‘me’ is… Clumsy and furry”. Palutena gave her a big smile in response.

 

“That’s the way!” Palutena said happily. Then the doorbell rang. Lucina pulled the covers over herself so fast she almost flung Palutena off the bed. So much for not being ashamed, Palutena wanted to say, but she knew that that was easier said than done. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it. Pit probably just forgot the keys”. A muffled ‘thank you’ could be heard from deep within the covers.

 

Palutena happily opened the door. “I’m surprised you managed to get the wolf’s blood so quickly Pi- oh!” Her face dropped. “Chrom! What! A! Surprise!”

 

“Is it?” Chrom asked jovially, “we were supposed to eat dinner together today, right?”

 

“I thought that was on Wednesday”. Palutena said flatly.

 

“It… Is Wednesday,” Chrom said with a confused smile. Palutena mentally smacked herself in the face. She and Lucina were both lesbians, they didn’t know how to keep track of time.

From the bedroom, Lucina could just make out Chrom’s voice.

 

“Oh Gods, no.” She whispered to herself. Lucina had two options. Accept her fate, or change it. And she knew which she would pick. She threw off the covers and started rummaging through the closet.

 

“Chrom! Maybe we should… Reschedule!” Palutena said.

 

“Reschedule? Is something wrong?” Chrom replied.

 

“Oh n… Yes! VERY wrong. Lucina has… Indigestion. REALLY bad. I’ve seen a lot of indigestion in my life but NEVER this bad”.

 

“Oh Gods, can I see her?” Chrom said worriedly.

 

“Mmm… No…” Palutena said, feigning calmness.

 

“Why?” Chrom was starting to get very confused.

 

“Well, because she’s…” Palutena was frantically grasping at straws.

 

“Father, Hello! Are you well?” Lucina said. She nearly gave Palutena a heart attack.

 

“Because she’s right here, I guess!” Palutena said. She felt a divine migraine coming on. Hey, maybe they could mix up a potion to cure that too! She turned to look at Lucina. And oh what a look. Oh what a look. She was wearing a huge, pea-green trench coat that Palutena had been meaning to get rid of for months, a horrible pink straw sunhat, and a very heavy novelty scarf that had big jingle bells knitted into it. Her paws were also stuffed into two pairs of oven mitts, one pair on her hands, and the other on her… Feet.

 

“Lucina, thank goodness. Palutena had me fearing the worst. How’s your… Er, indigestion?” Chrom asked.

 

“My what now?”

 

“Never mind that!” Palutena butted in, “all’s well that ends well! Why don’t you! Come in!” she said through a forced smile.

 

“Uh, thank you, Palutena,” Chrom said, awkwardly stepping into the apartment. He turned his attention to his daughter. “That’s quite the outfit, Lucina. If I had known this would be a formal dinner I would’ve put in a little more effort”. Lucina held up the scarf so it hid her mouth. The bells jingled.

 

“I just wanted to look… Presentable? I-I see you so rarely these days…” Lucina mumbled an excuse. Chrom decided not to point out that they go for lunch almost every week. They made their way to the dinner table.

 

“I’m going to start dinner, why don’t you two, uh, catch up?” Palutena said with a crooked smile. She flicked the table light on, casting a harsh light over Chrom and Lucina. There was a bit of an awkward silence, and Chrom was the first to break it.

 

“Lucina, are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re sweating,” he said with earnest concern. “I should get you some water…”

 

“No, father, you’re our guest. I will get the water,” Lucina replied. She stood up and clumsily made her way to the sink. Chrom’s concern continued to grow. She couldn’t grip the glass with one paw, especially with the oven mitts on, so she had to hold it between both, and turn the faucet on with her teeth. Chrom’s concern just kept on growing. Extremely carefully, she made her way back to the table and…. She tripped over her feet and dropped the glass.

 

“Okay, something’s up,” Chrom said. Palutena had just finished preparing dinner (as in, she just finished ordering a pizza) and quickly stepped in.

 

“Chrom, Lucina and I have to… Go to the bathroom,” Palutena said dryly.

 

“…Together?” Poor Chrom just kept getting more confused and worried.

 

“Is that weird?” Palutena asked, giving him a look that said ‘you’d better not say yes’.

 

“N-No. You two… Do whatever you have to do”.

 

Palutena practically flew Lucina into the bathroom, and locked the door behind them. She carefully removed Lucina’s hideous disguise piece by piece, plopping them in a pile on the closed toilet.

 

“Lucina, you HAVE to tell him. He won’t get mad, he won’t disown you, he’s your father. You said so yourself”.

 

“Yes, I know that better than anyone, but…” Lucina shifted her gaze to the pot of potpourri. She thought of all her excuses, all her fears. All unfounded. So what was she afraid of? She gave her tail a thoughtful wag, and… Knocked over some toiletries, which hit the linoleum floors with an awful thunk. For Chrom outside, that would certainly be cause for Chromcern. At that moment, she didn’t really care. Lucina let out a long sigh. “You’re right, I have nothing to fear. He is my father, and I know he will accept me no matter what”. Palutena smiled tenderly and patted her shoulder.

 

Then, the doorbell rang again.

 

“Oh no, I forgot about pit,” Palutena groaned.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it. You two just… Take your time,” they heard Chrom say from outside the bathroom. Palutena and Lucina stumbled over each other rushing to get out, and the goddess ended up slamming face first into the door. Chrom opened the front door with a certain calmness, as if he knew the dinner couldn’t get any stranger. He was met with a small angel carrying a big, heavy shopping bag.

 

“Lady Palutena, I got- oh.” Pit’s face dropped.

 

“Why is everyone making that face when they see me?” Chrom asked with a small, worried chuckle. Palutena and Lucina finally figured out the door situation, and rushed over as fast as they could (Lucina fell flat on her face at least once).

 

“Pit!” yelled Palutena.

 

“Father!” yelled Lucina.

 

“Lucina?!” yelled Chrom.

 

“If you think I’m gonna yell my own name, I’m not!” yelled Pit.

 

“Father, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like this, but…” Lucina looked at her feet. She stepped closer to Chrom so he could see her more clearly.

 

“Lucina… How did this happen?” he said. There was no hint of judgement in his voice, more like genuine fascination. Almost instinctively, he reached out to pet one of her ears.

 

“I can explain,” Palutena sighed and stepped forward. She spun the whole tale of the potion and Wolf’s fur, then the explosion and finally Lucina’s new look. Chrom listened all the way through, hand thoughtfully resting on his chin.

 

“I see…” he said sagely. “Lucina, I can see why you wouldn’t want to tell me, but you had nothing to fear. You are my family, and no amount of fang or fur can change that”.

 

“Father…!” Lucina’s face lit up with a smile. Her fangs were on full display. Chrom thought; actually, that’s a bit scary, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Lady Palutena, do you still need this stuff for the cure?” Pit asked. His arms were getting tired from carrying the big bottle of windshield washer fluid.

 

“Oh yes, of course! Thank you, Pit!” Palutena took the bag from his hands and lifted it with ease. She spun around to look at Lucina and Chrom. “In a few minutes, this whole werewolf ordeal will have been a thing of the past!” she declared proudly. “But this time… You guys should stay out of the kitchen”.

 

———

 

Pit, Lucina and Chrom were waiting pensively in the front room. Pit finally worked up the courage to ask if he could pet Lucina’s tail, which she allowed. Chrom decided to pick up and skim through one of Palutena’s mythology books, which was incredibly old. He ripped a page out by accident. He put the book back and decided to keep his hands to himself. Suddenly, a loud bang followed by a scream erupted from the kitchen.

 

“Lady Palutena!” Pit cried. The three of them rushed from their seats to the kitchen as fast as they could. They were met with an awful cloud of green smoke, and the sound of the goddess coughing up a storm.

 

“Palutena, are you alright?” Lucina yelled into the haze. She waved her arms back and forth to try and dispel some of the smoke.

 

“Pit,” Palutena said between coughs, “what brand of windshield washer fluid did you get?”

 

“You said to get any, so I just got the cheapest! Dragonblood!” Pit yelled. He still couldn’t make out where she was in the smoke.

 

Oh no,” Palutena said. She sounded more tired than ever. “Pit, that’s not even the cheapest…” A figure emerged from the smoke. Scales on her shoulders, horns on her head, leathery wings on her back. And a big, clumsy tail.

 

“Palutena, you’re…” Lucina said, astounded, “You’re so cute…”

 

“Ha ha… Ha,” Palutena sounded dead inside. An awkward silence blanketed the room.

 

“Lucina,” Palutena planted both of her scaly hands firmly on Lucina’s shoulders, “You don’t mind… Staying like this for a little while longer, right?” she asked with the sweetest smile she could manage. Lucina put her paws on Palutena’s claws. Gently, this time.

 

“We are in this together now, Palutena,” she said resolutely. The two women stared into each other’s bestial eyes, and nodded. Pit and Chrom stood to the side, confused.

 

“Hey, aren’t we still waiting on a pizza?” Pit asked.

**Author's Note:**

> keep an eye out for: 'werewolf lucina and dragon palutena spend an entire fic cuddling', coming never


End file.
